


Too Nervous to be Lovers

by WritewhatIwant



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Baker Harry, Bottom Louis, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jealous Louis, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Quarantine, Rimming, Top Harry, fashion blogger louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, not between h and l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritewhatIwant/pseuds/WritewhatIwant
Summary: Louis doesn't want to spend quarantine with Harry, his straight roommate, who doesn't even acknowledge his existence.Or, A Quarantine AU inspired by a twitter post.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 21
Kudos: 444





	Too Nervous to be Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Gray or Blue by JayMay 
> 
> [Story Inspiration](https://twitter.com/redditships/status/1244266764512493569/photo/1)
> 
> Also, trigger warning for those it applies too, I have put asterisks next to the two paragraphs that are most graphic pertaining to the abuse, if you want to skip them, but I would still caution those reading because the abuse is mentioned throughout, not in full detail like the two paragraphs, but it is there.

“Did you see the news?” Came Liam’s voice through the phone.

“No, why?”

“We’re on lockdown. Two weeks.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope. They just did a briefing, stopped regular programming, and everything.”

Louis felt the shaking in his hands before he saw it. Closed in his apartment with his roommate for two weeks was a brutal hit to his extrovert ego. “Two weeks in _confinement_.”

“At least you aren’t spending it with Mikey.”

“Yeah, I get distant and introverted Harry, with his nauseating persona of mystery.” Louis huffed, cringing at how awful that sounded when the guy had literally given Louis a place to stay when things with Mikey had reached the point of no return. “I take it back. He’s great, we’re just opposites. I’m outgoing while he’s an introvert.”

“Harry’s just reserved. I’m sorry you two haven’t clicked.”

Louis was sorry too. It’d been a year of shared living, and he still didn’t know anything interesting about Harry. Like where he worked, and his favorite hobbies. All he had gathered over the last year was that he ate the same cereal, Lucky Charms, every morning before work, and he went to the gym like 24/7. “How did you two become friends again?”

“A boxing class, you already know this.”

“I know…and you’re still positive me moving in was his idea and _not_ yours?”

“Seriously Lou. Yes, for the millionth time.”

Louis was just double-checking. From how Harry interacted with him in their two-bedroom when they crossed paths, he could easily beg to differ. “Mhmm. Well, I can’t do two weeks with him. He never talks, and any conversation I do attempt is like pulling teeth.”

“You have no choice, our corrupt government has spoken, and you are to spend fourteen days in your home. But, I’ve gotta go I just wanted to call and give you the heads up, you should probably stock up on toilet paper and canned goods.”

He gagged, “Yuck. I hate canned food.”

“Well, you've got two weeks for them to grow on you.”

He whined, stomping his foot against the carpeted floor, which had his seatmate peeking over her computer to judge his childish antics. Ducking down so she couldn’t peer at him any longer, he whispered into the phone receiver. “Let me crash with you and Z, it’ll be like college all over again.”

“College was horrible, you were the worst roommate ever. That may be why Harry hates you, you’re dirty.”

“Geez Liam, He doesn’t _hate_ me,” Louis stressed. Then he thought those words over in his head and second-guessed his comment. Maybe Harry did hate him. “Oh god, Liam, he hates me. He probably tells all his hot workout buddies how much of a loud slob I am.”

“Okay, I was just joking, he doesn’t hate you.” Liam chuckled, “Look, I love you, and this problem you're facing isn't really a problem. Now, I really have to go.”

He frowned, “Fine, bye, love you too.”

When the phone went silent, Louis stared absentmindedly at his blank desktop screen. Two weeks with Harry didn’t seem doable.

“Hey Adiva,” amber eyes, framed by a beautiful multicolored Hijab, peered up at him, “Are we still working through this quarantine mess?”

“JoJo sent out an email. Working from home, thankfully.”

His pout made her eyes roll, “I like coming into work, the atmosphere is so…inspiring.”

Her eyes said enough, but her words sealed it in, “JoJo steps out her office at the same time every day to announce which blog post flopped, you are _consistently_ on that list.”

Rosy cheeks hidden behind his hands, “She just wants me to get better.”

“We’re a mediocre fashion blog, we can’t get any better than this.”

“Have faith Adiva.”

Stuffing her belongings into her satchel, her red-colored lips were in a thin line, “I have faith in these two weeks giving me back my sanity.”

“Love you too, A, be safe and careful. Happy quarantining!” Louis shouted to her retreating body, beginning to pack up his own things to head home. The email Adiva had mentioned was brief and to the point, as he read on the way to his beat-up Corolla. JoJo was a tough boss, and Louis didn’t need to see her face to know this was not what she wanted for the company.

Tossing his crossbody in the passenger seat, he reluctantly slid into the stifling hot car. He’d started parking in the public lot, and not in the parking garage to save money. Each time he entered the vehicle after a long stressful day at work, he regretted the reckless decision.

The Arizona heat seeped through his shitty A/C vents, and the drive home was just that more unbearable. Five o’clock traffic pulling groans and whines from sweat-tinged lips. His clouded mind thought about what the next two weeks offered, and he hoped Harry was an essential worker who would leave Louis to his lonesome for six to eight hours. Except, Louis knew nothing about Harry’s job, so it could go either way.

“Please, please, please,” he muttered as he pulled into the cramped apartment parking lot, searching out his favorite parking spot that was just under his building. He could look out the kitchen window and see his car, something that put his mind at ease.

His band t-shirt sticking to his back was a mental reminder to get his A/C fixed with his next paycheck. He looked up at the window before his eyes flitted to the array of cars. Harry’s sleek, midnight black, F-150 was parked two rows over. The contempt for the car settled into a nook in his stomach, the feeling never subsiding as he made the trek up to the second floor.

“Please be essential,” Was the last thing he said to himself before unlocking the front door and moaning as he was doused in refreshing cold air. Eyes still closed in bliss he sought out the hall closet doorknob, tossing his satchel and dirty black vans inside. He didn’t open his eyes until his feet crossed the partition from carpet to laminate.

Peeking with his right eye first, he relaxed when the empty family room greeted the blue iris. Until his left one followed, and he could see Harry’s shadow dancing throughout the kitchen.“Great.”

The grumbles and gargles of his stomach went unheard as he stomped angrily to his bedroom. Harry was awkward, anytime Louis made an effort to be open with the guy, he’d be returned with stilted conversation. He tried to avoid interacting as much as possible, even if he felt awful about it in the long run. It was a constant tug-of-war with his feelings. On the one hand, he wanted to immerse every portion of his new life in this apartment with Harry, but on the opposing end, the way Harry dismissed his very existence made the idea of being friends nauseating,

“Big, dumb, mystery man,” He groused, stripping out of his clothes angrily, tossing them in the ever-growing pile next to his overflowing hamper. “Always in the kitch—”

Light knocks sounded out against the wood.

He froze, joggers halfway over his ass, “Uh…yeah?”

“Umm, you seemed…upset, are you okay?”

There it was. The guilt that sunk into his body and chewed angrily at his insides. Harry had opened his home up to him when Mikey had decided it was time for Louis to basically die. He didn’t make Louis pay rent for the first six months, and he’d more than once left tissues outside his bedroom door when he’d cried over how fucked his life was for a twenty-three-year-old mediocre blogger.

“Oh, um, yeah I’m-I’m okay,” He dressed quickly opening his room door to look up at a concerned Harry, “Just not too happy about the shutdown.”

Harry’s gears started to turn, and he frowned along with Louis, “Oh yeah, it sucks. Two weeks in this place, bleh.”

“So, you’re not essential?”

“Nope, bakers are not essential.”

“You’re a baker? Why am I just now learning this, and how come you never bake for me? I almost burnt down the kitchen trying to make brownies a few nights ago.”

His sheepish smile had a thrumming building in Louis’ chest, “Oh, uh, I…I don’t—”

He shook his head softly, gazing hard at a flustered Harry, “It’s fine Styles, just, I’m expecting all the sweets over the next fourteen days. A dessert for every night, and you’ll be off the hook.”

His dimples emerged as he smiled, hand raising to run quickly through long curls, “Your wish is my command.” It was silent, locked eyes boring into each other before Harry cleared his throat and stepped out of the doorway. “I'm gonna pick up some things we'll need. Anything, in particular, you want to add to my list?”

Harry’s phone waving back in forth in front of Louis’ face made him think of what he wanted to have while locked up in his apartment. He grabbed the phone and typed out all that he deemed necessary on his time away from outside life.

“I’ll pay you back on Friday.”

“Don’t worry about it, we’re roommates.” He smiled; the same dimples Louis only got to enjoy occasionally appearing again.

Louis’ returning smile was brief, and he could only stare with puzzlement at Harry’s back as he made a hasty departure. That was the most they'd talked in over a month, and he felt it had to do with the impending lockdown that would test their apartment sharing skills. “He’ll probably kill me.”

Week 1

The first two days were uneventful. Harry spent most of his time holed up in his room, while Louis would usually crash on their couch, binging Marvel movies, and Lays potato chips dipped in Nutella. His pajama choice of an oversized sweater and loose-fit joggers were three days in without being washed, and he was trying his hardest to ignore the stench. Quarantine life was going pretty good until Harry emerged from his room shirtless. Tattoos scattered throughout his toned chest, his Nike sweats exposing way too much of his v-line as he scratched at the dusty happy trail leading to the land down under.

“Oh! I-I thought you were…” He rambled, large hands attempting to cover parts of his unclothed chest, green orbs flitting around the room.

“Nope. Just binge-watching every Avengers movie there is.” Louis bristled, annoyed that Harry was still trying to cover himself, “But if you wanted the TV I can lea—”

“Oh no! Stay, I was just coming to get a snack,” He muttered, hands shifting to different spots on his body that began to bloom a rosy red.

“Okay, you can stop like hiding yourself or whatever, I’m not gonna like ogle your body,” Louis rolled his eyes when Harry’s face turned sheepish. He rubbed hard at the back of his neck.

“Sorry, I’m just a little self-conscious.”

Louis stifled his laughter, rising from his spot on the couch, “You’re joking, right.”

Harry chuckled. The blush settling beautifully on the tops of his cheeks, “Yeah, I know, it’s more so my own feelings about myself than anything else.”

“I get that,” Louis stated, nodding slightly as he gathered his belongings scattered across the coffee table, “The case of ‘I don’t see what they see’ type deal...I just thought you were hiding because I’m gay.”

Harry had started to walk off towards the kitchen when he stopped in his steps, turning on his feet to frown at Louis, still busy cleaning up, “Why would you think that?”

Louis paused, his wide eyes falling over Harry, whose upset facial expression revealed how bothered he was by that statement, “Oh, I’m sorry Harry, I just… assumed, which is wrong, that it bothered you.”

“Louis, I don’t—” The doorbell rang, and they both paused, looking towards their front door.

Louis was skeptical, grabbing his mask, that Harry had bought on his trip to the grocery store, from the hallway bowl as he approached the door. These are the times that he wishes they had a peephole. Unlocking the two locks slowly, he opened the door only a crack, a short red-head smiling at him.

“Hey! Is Harry around? I…uh…” She said with an unsure tone.

Louis’ eyebrows drew down in contempt. They were in the middle of a pandemic, and Harry was trying to get some action. Turning around, he looked at Harry’s lost face, “It’s for you. Not sure having sex with COVID going around is a good idea though,” He muttered, pushing past the man and hiding out in his room.

He couldn’t hear anything, the walls in their apartment actually keeping out unwanted noise. He hadn’t really thought about getting Coronavirus, but, now, knowing that she was in their apartment breathing and touching _everything_ , his whole body begin to itch. Harry was so reckless and uncaring of Louis’ safety when he lived here too. Harry isn’t the only one who needed sexual release and freedom, but that’s what hands are for.

His worrying made him sleepy, and before long, he cuddled his pillow close and snuggled under his comforter.

***

He woke disgruntled and hungry. The sun had gone down, and the darkness surrounding him was somewhat unsettling. Kicking off his covers, he stumbled out of his room and towards the kitchen. Harry was lounging on the couch, still shirtless with his legs spread wide as he watched the television. He’d pulled his hair up into a sexy man bun, and Louis was growing hard as he watched him from the shadows. It was definitely borderline creepy, but Louis couldn’t help himself, he craved a good fucking right about now, and Harry fit the criteria perfectly.

“How was your hook-up,” His scratchy voice reminding him of what shattered glass sounded like. Harry sat up, comically wide eyes searching Louis out in the dark space he was still hiding in.

“T-That… she isn’t.”

“Calm down Styles, I don’t care, just make sure you wipe down whatever she touched.” Walking into their kitchen before Harry could form a response, he made him a bowl of Harry’s birthday cake ice cream without asking because he’s a brat and also because he’s mildly bothered by the fact that the man had sex.

He sat down next to Harry, making it blatantly obvious he was eating his ice cream. Harry was too engrossed in the re-run episode of Law and Order: SVU to notice.

“Aren’t you gonna chew me out about eating your food.” He whined, waving the blue bowl in front of Harry. His smile wasn't what Louis wanted from him, so he couldn’t help the scowl that fell over his own features as he put the bowl back in his lap.

“What’s mine is yours.”

“Right. Well, you can’t have any of my ice cream, I don’t like to share.”

“That’s okay.”

This was why Louis didn’t bother spending time with Harry. He never fed into Louis’ bullshit, and Louis didn’t have to hear Harry say it to know that he judged his entire existence. This quarantine would just be another reminder that they had nothing in common, and that it was just a roommate only relationship.

Placing his bowl on the brown table in front of him, Louis got comfortable, eyes staring at the television screen as Benson and Stabler argued. He wanted to bother Harry, though, kick his feet up, and make a mess. He wanted to rub the fact that Harry didn’t like him in Harry's face.

“We can watch something else if you want.”

“A movie. Not scary though. I hate scary.”

“Okay, uh,” Harry clicked over to Netflix, “How about Dinner for Shumucks, it’s hilarious.”

Louis could tell he’d be down for the count again soon, so he just nodded along, “Fine.”

Paul Rudd had just hit Steve Carell with his car when Louis’ headed started to drop, and he found the back of the couch cushion the best spot to rest his head.

“Are you asleep?” Harry whispered, smirking over at Louis.

“No, I’m resting my eyes.”

“Oh okay, well, if you want to rest them in your room, that’s cool.”

Louis squinted menacingly, “Why so you can call up your booty call and have a quarantine date night.” He huffed, pulling the blanket from under his butt and wrapping himself in it.

Harry smiled big, dimples mocking Louis by how perfect they were, “I didn’t let her come inside, and she’s my co-worker…from the bakery. She didn’t come in on the last day, so she just wanted to confirm we’d be closed for the next two weeks.”

“She could’ve done that over the phone, not come all the way here and put my life at risk.” Louis countered, pouting at Harry laughing at him, “It’s not a laughing matter, sasquatch.”

Hands up in surrender, Harry did his best to compose himself, “Sorry, but I guess she has a _tiny_ schoolyard crush on me.”

“That wasn’t schoolyard Styles, that was straight up shrine of you in her closet.”

Harry’s thunderous laughter, made Louis jump. “Sorry, sorry, that was funny.”

The dark worked in Louis’ favor as the warmth that filled his cheeks traveled down to his neck. “T-Thanks.”

Harry nodded, “But yeah, I just don’t want to hurt her feelings.”

“She’s pretty, you should at least give it a shot.” Louis encouraged, even if his stomach twisted at the thought of the two gallivanting around the city of Phoenix. “You two would look _perfect_ together.”

Louis was too busy, staring hard at the carpet to catch Harry’s forest eyes boring into the side of his face. “I, uh, like someone else.”

Louis’ heart hammered, mulling over in his head what pretty girl in Harry’s circle had all his attention, “Oh, well sucks for her right.”

“Yeah.”

Watching the movie now wasn’t really worth it to Louis. He couldn’t deny that he found Harry attractive. As much as he wanted to dislike Harry, he couldn’t. He’d rescued Louis during a rough time in his life.

Mikey had started drinking more and hitting harder. The line between love and abuse blurring so severely that he begin to think that he _needed_ to be knocked in the face over not cleaning up after himself, or beat halfway to unconsciousness for smiling at the waiter from dinner. Liam and Zayn begged him to leave, offering up their couch until he got back on his feet, but Louis didn’t like handouts, even if they did come from his best friends. He wanted to leave on his own timing, even if his own time could get him killed.

** His reasoning shattered the night he landed in the hospital with a fractured skull. Mikey had been out drinking, and Louis was so focused on making a blog post worthy of JoJo’s time that he had forgotten to clean up the kitchen. Most of the mess was his, and Mikey, ever the clean freak, got on to Louis time and time again about making sure it was spotless by the time he made it home.

** He hadn’t even heard the man walk in, it was the two swift blows to the back of his head that made his presence known, but by that time, Louis was lying lifeless on the floor. The police report said that Mikey had claimed he slipped in fell in the kitchen, but the social worker that spoke to him once he came to made it quite clear nobody bought that story. He spent three days in recovery and had Liam and Zayn get his things from the apartment. It was luck alone that Harry’s old roommate had moved to Ohio.

Louis gave Harry tons of crap for being the mysterious straight guy, but he knew deep down that Harry was a guardian angel he didn’t take for granted. He let Louis be sloppy and loud, doing their laundry without a fuss. Their relationship needed a lot of work in the communication department, but it was way better than walking on eggshells around someone you thought loved you.

Louis felt as if the entire front of his body was pressed up against a furnace. He was sweating at his hairline, and his face was buried in what smelled of faint boy musk, and expensive cologne. He grumbled, moving his head side to side before lifting up. It was Harry. Harry was the furnace that smelled of B.O. and cologne. Louis was cuddled close to his bare chest, strong thick arms surrounding his middle. To question how they got here would be useless, so instead, he laid back down and closed his eyes, breathing in what could possibly be the last time he smelled the man this close.

The next time Louis woke, he was tucked in his own bed, no furnace under him. This is why he couldn’t do this. Before quarantine fucked him over, he had his job and social life, distracting him from the Adonis he lived with. Louis wanted Harry, he wanted him more than he was honest with himself about, and it _sucked_.

***

They were nearing the end of their first week when Louis noticed how things shifted. After their cuddle, it seemed to open the floodgates for constant contact between the two of them. If they were watching a movie, Harry made sure to rest his arm up on the top of the couch, and Louis would snuggle close enough to smell the man’s scent. If they were both meandering in the kitchen, Harry’s hand would lightly touch at Louis’ side to move him around. If he was making food for them to eat, he’d push a sample past Louis’ lips asking for his advice on the taste.

Nights on the couch when they’d doze off, cuddling together for warmth, were Louis’ favorite. Sometimes he felt as if he was taking advantage of the situation, being in the space of the same person for so long made it easy to forget the lines that shouldn't be crossed.

“Hey, I thought I’d make brownies tonight for dessert.”

Louis had been trying to get his blog post finished for their deadline this Friday. He was stressed, and he wanted to cry because he really didn’t feel cut out for this job anymore.

“Lou, what’s wrong?”

“I suck at my job, that’s what’s wrong!” The whine was thick, unshed tears sitting at his waterline as he peered over at Harry from the kitchen.

It took nothing for Harry to stride over to the couch and sit down next to Louis. Wrapping the teary-eyed boy in a firm hug, his large hand rubbed soothing circles against his back. He hated crying in front of people, it made him look weak and even more like he didn’t have his shit together. “Please don’t cry, it’s not worth crying over.”

“But this is my career, Harry! I haven’t had one good post. My boss makes it a habit of humiliating me in front of everyone, and I just. I just want _one_ , that’s it.”

Harry didn’t say anything after that, instead he just held the small man close as he cried into his chest. Eventually, Louis climbed into his lap, his nose pressed to Harry’s throat, the whimpers, and whines muffled in the crook of Harry's neck. The yawn that escaped Louis' mouth cascaded his skin in warmth, and he leaned his body back. “You sleepy peanut?” Louis nodded, nuzzling softly at Harry's heated flesh.

“Get some rest. Maybe after a nap you’ll feel better.”

“Okay,” Louis mumbled.

Harry fought the urge to kiss Louis. Fought against the need to pepper the dejected face with kiss after kiss so Louis knew just how amazing he was. Wanted to show the man how painful it was for Harry to see those cerulean eyes filled with tears. He wanted Louis to always be happy.

Harry had only seen one picture of Louis when he knew that he wanted to spend forever with the man. Liam had just started coming to his gym, and they hit it off instantly, bonding over there love for boxing and working out. It was six months later that Liam came into their boxing class with anger in his eyes. That workout had been brutal because whoever was plaguing Liam’s mind, he took it out on Harry. It took a hard punch to the abdomen that had Harry buckling to his knees for the haze to clear and puppy dog Liam to reemerge.

He vented about Louis’ and his then boyfriend; he didn’t have to give any significant details about the abuse for Harry to know it was bad. Mitch had only moved out about two weeks ago, and Harry had vowed he wouldn’t get another roommate, content with living on his own. Until Liam pulled up the photo of Louis dressed in skin-tight jeans that were cuffed at the bottom and a burgundy sweater that paired flawlessly with his golden skin. Big blue eyes that crinkled at the corners had him speechless. He’d offered up his spare bedroom without a second thought.

The first few weeks were awkward. Louis was fresh out of the hospital and extremely vulnerable, so Harry kept his distance. Zayn spent a lot of time in their apartment, helping Louis recover and get back on his feet. Louis’ recovery stalled briefly when Zayn moved out. He would cry almost every night, long broken sobs that pulled at his heartstrings and had him wanting to break down the room door and hold the man close. When Louis got to a calm point in his life, he started hanging around the apartment and trying to talk to him. Harry was just so flustered and taken by the man that more times than not, he couldn’t hold up a conversation.

As Louis got better, they begin spending more time apart. Their paths rarely crossed with the shorter man always out on the town with his friends and Harry at home thinking of ways he could get Louis to notice him as more than just a roommate. It also didn’t help for some weird reason Louis thought he was straight. He’d wanted to ask Liam about it, but it constantly slipped his mind. So, Harry not only had to deal with his debilitating crush but also the fact that Louis didn't know he was gay.

Quarantine had been the blessing he didn’t know he needed though. See, being forced to interact and be around each other had opened a new portion for their relationship. It still felt a little stiff, but right now, as he snuggled a snoring Louis to his chest, he couldn’t help but be giddy and hopeful for things to work out in the end. He thought that if he made the right moves, he could come out of this shutdown with a boyfriend.

Week 2

Louis was falling in love, and he had no one to tell. He couldn’t tell Zayn and Liam because they would just scold him for falling for a straight guy, and he couldn't tell anyone else because well, he didn’t trust anybody else. After his breakdown on the couch, the touching intensified, it almost felt _necessary_ for them to touch. They were lifelines, and Louis hated that he loved it so much.

Like right now, he was splayed across Harry’s body like a small child would be. His legs bracketed on each side as they watch an episode of Cake Boss. Harry would trail feather-light patterns across his back and every now and then wiggle his nose into Louis’ roots to breathe in deep. It was disgustingly domestic, and Louis loved it so much. They went from avoiding each other like one of them had the diseases plaguing the country right now to practically sharing each other's breath.

“I’m gonna make dinner peanut,” Harry said, the rumble in his chest, making Louis’ body tingle.

“No, I’m comfy.”

“Lou, come on, I don’t want to wait until eight like I did yesterday. You almost fell asleep at the table.”

“Nuh-uh,” Louis muttered, rubbing his cheek against Harry’s left pectoral. “I was just savoring the food.”

“Oh yeah right. Come on,” Harry patted at Louis’ back, “Up up.”

Louis whined like a child, face pressed flat to Harry’s chest that began to tremble with laughter. “Only if you make me ravioli. The ones you made Sunday.”

“Of course, peanut.”

The cold that fell over Harry’s body when Louis sat up made him shiver. How he would love to just lay with Louis all night, but he knew Louis so well now, and the man got bratty when he wasn't fed a filling meal. His eyes lingered on Louis’ ass, and he blushed darkly when blue eyes locked on his.

“Uh, I…” He didn’t even make up an excuse, just rushed past a smirking Louis and into the kitchen.

Harry had outdone himself. Ravioli, a fresh garden salad, buttery homemade garlic toast, and a bottle of red wine were laid out on their two-seater table. “Oh, Hazzy, this is so nice.” Louis breathed, pulling the sleeves of his sweater over his knuckles. He felt underdressed in his own apartment.

Harry’s cheeks were a beautiful ruby red, vibrant green eyes watching Louis look at the food. “It’s just… I mean…I uh.”

Louis giggled, “It’s beautiful Hazzy. That’s all I’m saying.”

“We deserve it,” Harry muttered, motioning towards Louis' designated chair while he took his own. They ate in silence for the first five minutes, Louis’ moans and grunts had Harry’s _friend_ perking up. The bottle of red was depleting quickly. They were both on their third glass, and Louis’ words were running together funnily.

“Fuck, I swear I’m probably gonna weigh twenty pounds more once this quarantine is over. Everything you make is delicious.”

“Culinary school was definitely worth it then. I’m glad you like my cooking.”

Louis stuffed another ravioli in his mouth, storing it against his right cheek so he could speak. “Don’t understand why it took a shutdown for you to reveal your chef expertise to me.”

“I cooked all the time, you were just always gone so…”

“Oh yeah, I…sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. You were living your life, I was living mine.”

“I thought you hated me.” Louis blurted, trembling fingers gripping at the stem of his wine glass. “Thought you were weirded out by me being gay.”

“Louis, I…” Harry downed what was left in his own glass, wiping at his mouth with his hand, “I’m gay. I don’t know if it’s something I said or did to make you think I was straight but…I’m not.”

Louis’ face was flushed from the alcohol. The blacks of his eyes consuming so much of the blue that in the dimly lit kitchen, he looked mythical. “Y-You’re gay. This entire time I’ve been walking around with this crippling crush on you, and you’re _gay_.”

“What made me seem straight.”

“The number of girls I would see you with, which shame on me for judging and assuming, but I just…”

“They’re all friends or coworkers. I…I’ve also had a crippling crush on you for quite some time.”

Louis’ lips were on his in no time. Harry was so caught off guard that he didn’t know if he should pull away and make sure this is what Louis wanted, or suck as much of the leftover wine from his tongue as he could manage. When Louis ground down on his hard cock, he chose the latter.

The air was charged. Heated and flushed faces mere inches apart as their mouths moved in a sloppy dance. Louis was whining at the back of his throat, making Harry’s eyes roll from how filthy the man sounded. When oxygen started to dwindle, they broke apart.

“Fuck. Fuck. I…Louis. Are you-Are you sure you want this?” Harry asked breathily, hands squeezing at the man’s waist. “Because I don’t—”

“Hush Hazzy. I’ve wanted this for a _long_ time.” They were kissing again, this time a little more roughly, and a lot more filthily.

Harry lifted Louis with no trouble, traveling through the walkways carefully, his bedroom seeming so far away as he descended down the short hallway. “I’m gonna fuck you so good peanut.”

“Please Hazzy.”

When he pushed open his bedroom door, he wasted no time depositing Louis onto his made bed. His red sweater had shifted up putting golden skin on display. “Undress. Now.”

Louis shivered, small hands gripping at the hem of the sweater, “Yes sir.” He took his clothes off so slowly that Harry wanted to reach out and yank them off himself. Instead of tearing at Louis like a mad man, he discarded his own clothes.

“How are you so stunning peanut?”

“Dunno Hazzy.”

This couldn’t be real life. This had to be Harry’s imagination of what he wanted to happen between him and Louis, and this was most definitely not real life. He watched Louis play with his perky bubblegum pink nipples. Small hands rubbing against honey-tinted skin that needed a good lap down form Harry’s tongue. Definitely not real life. “Open up peanut.”

Harry groaned when Louis just complied, legs sliding open on his command. “Fuck. I’m gonna eat this pretty hole out, okay.”

“Yes sir.” Louis whispered, hands now back on his hard nipples twisting and pulling ever so lightly, “Eat me out real good.”

Harry settled between Louis’ spread legs, placing his hands against plump thighs. He massaged at the flesh as he stared intently at the fluttering hole, it was clean and pretty. His stomach grumbled. He’d eaten a hefty meal, but his stomach was grumbling because he was hungry for Louis’ ass.

He made sure the first lick was thorough, dipping the tip of his tongue inside the tight ring, which had a sweet moan falling from red-bitten lips. Harry liked to say he was a skilled ass-eater. From how Louis was writhing and shaking on the bed, he could also say it was the truth. “You like that?”

“Yes, yes. Please don’t stop Hazzy.” Louis moaned pitifully, thin fingers reaching down to lock around long brown curls. “Have some more.”

Harry smirked, diving back into his meal, and sucking sloppily at the slowly loosening ring. Louis’ hole was beginning to spread open on its own as Louis became more relaxed, The pink pucker opening and closing like a blooming flower.

“So eager, huh peanut, how bout I finger fuck you a little.”

Louis nodded his head eagerly. Harry smiled, moving over to his side dresser to retrieve the bottle of lube. Back in front of Louis’ hole, Harry couldn’t help but think it had loosened even more. His eyes stayed attached to the crevice as he squirted two droplets of the gooey substance on it. Louis ceased, shuddering as the cold liquid dripped down him.

Harry didn’t waste any time plunging two of his fingers into Louis. His fingers were long, and the girth had them rubbing against Louis’ walls just right. Harry loved how, when he pressed against Louis prostate, the boy would jolt in pure ecstasy, it was a beautiful sight.

When he got up to four fingers ramming into Louis, he felt somewhat psychotic. The smell of sex just driving him more insane at the need to be inside of the boy. The squelches coming from Louis’ body made him wish it was his dick instead of his hand. Then Louis was removing Harry's hand himself and instead grabbed at his hard cock, pulling it towards his sloppy hole.

“Give me this Hazzy, no more fingers, I need your cock.”

Harry wanted to cry in sheer happiness but decided giving Louis what he wanted was a better choice instead. Once he was pressed to Louis’ ass, he wasted no time fucking the boy hard and fast. The sounds were filthy, and Louis’ pants and moans added to Harry’s building orgasm. He’d wanted this for so long that the entire experience felt unreal. “I’m so sorry peanut, your hole so fucking good, I'm not gonna last long.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and brought the male in for a slick kiss. “Me either,” he moaned on another thrust. “You’ve been slamming up against my prostate for a few minutes now and,” He groaned once more, “Fuck. I’m gonna cum any second, keep fucking me like you are Hazzy. Giving it to me so fucking good.”

Harry preened under the compliment, “Yeah, you needed a good fucking huh peanut?”

“Mhmm.” Louis kissed Harry’s trembling lips over and over.

Their respective orgasms caught them both by surprise, caught up in a sloppy kiss when they tore through their bodies, mutual groans falling into each other's mouths. They held tight to one another, exchanging short breaths as they let the last of their orgasms course through their bones.

“Definitely not straight,” Louis muttered against Harry’s lips, smiling when the man bit his bottom lip.

They had sex every night after that.

***

“So, your quarantine was good, I’m guessing?” Liam asked a smiling Louis who was watching Harry order him a drink at the bar with Zayn.

“We fucked four days straight, Liam. We couldn’t hang out last night because I could barely stand without falling over. He’s eaten my ass more than I've had in my entire lifetime. I'm in love.”

“Okay, that was…definitely too much information, but I must admit that seeing you this happy makes me happy. I can’t believe you assumed he was straight.”

“I don’t want to be reminded about that,” Louis whined. He watched his boyfriend laugh with his other best friend as they ambled back over to their booth. “I’m just glad I was wrong for once.”

“Lou, you’re always wrong,” Zayn spoke up, smiling at Louis, sticking his tongue out childishly.

Harry slid in next to his boyfriend, placing his fruity cocktail in front of him and a firm kiss to his right temple. “You’re not always wrong, peanut.”

Louis smiled, “Thanks Hazzy.”

“Ugh, you two are going to be the most unbearable couple ever,” Liam grumbled, sliding his arm around his own boyfriend's shoulder.

“Deal with it, Li,” Louis mumbled, letting Harry feed him a French fry from the basket in the center of the table.

Louis was happy. He was happy that he'd spent quarantine with Harry and that he’d gotten the best two weeks of his life. Not many could say they came out of the shutdown in a relationship. He couldn’t wait to get back to work and tell Adiva, she probably wouldn’t care, but she’d listen nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for taking the time to read any of my stories. Comments are greatly appreciated, but not required! Much love and peace and chicken grease! ✌🏾
> 
> *I have a [Tumblr](https://writewhatiwant22.tumblr.com/) now! Send me messages! However, if it’s anything rude or problematic I will not answer, just an FYI.*


End file.
